


pink strawberries

by taeliligoo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, babyibo, babyibo gets wreckedt mate, subspace (in the future chapters), zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeliligoo/pseuds/taeliligoo
Summary: Xiao Zhan is known for being a polite and milde man, however, when it comes to Wang Yibo he completely loses control. Perhaps it was his bratty behaviour, or his alluring smile - maybe the way his personality does a full one-eighty inside the bedroom walls, having the ability to go from a tease to a pliant baby under Xiao Zhans touch. Perhaps it was a combination of all things. Xiao Zhan didn't know why he wanted to ruin Wang Yibo as much as he did... he just did.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 68
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> zsww nation i come bearing GIFTS!

Currently, Xiao Zhan is on the elevator - making his way to his boyfriend's apartment. Looking at his reflexion, he fixes his black blazer jacket and lets out a sigh.

  
  
  


_He just got out from a meeting with a client who wanted Xiao Zhan to design the logo for their brand new company._

_This client was offering a great sum of money, Xiao Zhan knew he needed to make the best logo possible - so he spent the last couple of weeks working, working and working. He even told his boyfriend that he was going to be too busy so they couldn't meet, so for the past few weeks Xiao Zhan hasn't done anything but try to ace this project._

_The client was quite open to suggestions and gave him some creative freedom, however they ended up disliking all the logos Zhan came up with._

_Xiao Zhan never felt more disappointed in himself. He spent so much time creating such basic designs - no wonder why the client didn't like none of them._

_Thankfully the client was generous enough to give Xiao Zhan another two weeks to come up with more designs. However this time they gave a strincter orders on the color pallete and overall aesthetic that they were looking for - something that was not discussed properly and was missing from their first meeting. Xiao Zhans mind was filled with a clearer version of what they wanted but something was missing._

_The sketches that Xiao Zhan did when the client left the meeting room were quite basic too and did not come out like it did in his head. Xiao Zhan is very known in the world of design, he felt so frustrated._

_Xiao Zhan needed to clear his head._

_Instead of going back to his penthouse, he decided to change his route to Wang Yibo's apartment. His muse._

  
  
  


The elevator slid open, Xiao Zhan stepped out - he looked around examining his surroundings. The hallway was almost empty but he recognized the familiar face of one of Yibos peers. This building was quite popular for college students, like his boyfriend, since it was near campus. 

Xiao Zhan luckily had the keys to Yibo's apartment so he just opened the door, without knocking, he stepped into it in an instant. He missed Wang Yibo. 

"Yibo? Bo-di?" Usually when Yibo heard the door he would immediately sprint to Xiao Zhan and throw his arms around him. Strange. "In here!" Echoed a familiar voice from the living room. Zhan was there in a blink of an eye. 

And there he was. Wang Yibo. In all his glory. He was wearing his hot pink hoodie, hair not styled, eyes focused on the lego pieces in front of him. 

"How was your meeting, Zhan-ge?" 

Xiao Zhan sighed and started untying his tie, then while removing his jacket and dropping his things replies simply, "Shit." 

The older man sat down on the couch, legs spread, as he observed Yibo who sat in front of the coffee table entertained by the colorful legos - which seemed to be taking the form of a motorcycle. Xiao Zhan had a fond look on his face. 

"Ge? Zhan-ge?" 

"Huh?" Xiao Zhan asked. 

Yibo chuckled and teased, "I asked what went wrong, how can someone reject the work of mighty designer Xiao Zhan?"

"Shut up, I'm nothing compared to Wang Yibo - the only student with a dance scholarship in his entire university!" Zhan teased back but then continued, "But I basically presented something really unoriginal, I see why they didn't like it. Hm, at least they gave me two more weeks." 

Yibo frowned. He didn't want Xiao Zhan to be gone like he was in the past few weeks, but then again it's his job so he decided to push his selfish thoughts aside and support him, because it's clearly what his boyfriend deserves.

Yibo turned around his head to the side to make eye contact, "I believe Zhan-ge can do it! All the best! Didi loves you." A gremlin laugh was shortly followed.

Xiao Zhans heart melted, even though the younger one was joking. A genuine smile spread across his face - the first one of his day. 

"Come here, baby." 

"I can't... _ah!_ Ge, my legos!" Yibo whined as Xiao Zhan grabbed the younger and sat him on his lap.

Xiao Zhans hooked both of his arms around his waist, enabling him to move. Yibo leaned back feeling his back press against Xiao Zhans chest. 

The older moved his head, chin atop of Yibos shoulder, inhaling the strawberry scent of his lover. 

They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, on each others' arms until Xiao Zhan slowly started to leave soft kisses on Yibos neck, and purposefully pressing his lips harder on the spots that he knew made the younger weaker. Yibo gulped.

Xiao Zhan started to suck and move his lips harder only in one area in particular, right in the spot in between Yibo’s jaw and the back of his neck, where Yibo was the most sensitive. The younger one let out a few low gasps, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Xiao Zhans lips on him. 

"Ge..."

"What is it, baby?" Xiao Zhan asks lips still against Yibos neck. 

_I missed you._

Yibo freed himself from Xiao Zhans arms and repositioned himself, straddling the older now. "Want a kiss." Yibo leaned down and kissed Zhan. 

The younger boys' soft lips moved against Xiao Zhans, gentle and sweet, then he slowly began to rock his hips. Humming as Xiao Zhan started to bite down at the bottom of his mouth, his lips parted - letting Xiao Zhans tongue explore its insides. At a slow pace, both their tongues moved against one another. 

They kept kissing like that for a bit, enjoying each other's lips and company. Xiao Zhans hands steadily made their way underneath Yibos hot pink hoodie, hands pressing down, probably leaving some marks. 

Yibos hips continued to move, but he relocated the position of his behind right on top of Xiao Zhans erection. "Fuck.." Yibo whined against Zhans lips, while he kept grinding.

The mouth of Xiao Zhan slowly started peppering kisses all over the youngsters face, until they made their way to Yibos neck again, hands still gripping his waist. Xiao Zhan felt like he was burning inside already, equipped and ready to take Yibo as many times as he liked. 

Yibo started to get louder, already overwhelmed with the feeling of having Xiao Zhan all over him. He could feel his lips, his hands, his chest, his hard-on — it was all too much and yet too little, Yibo needed more. 

Yibo put his dancing skills in practice and somehow grinded even more sensually onto Xiao Zhan and the latter let out a few gasps against Yibos neck. 

Yibo felt Xiao Zhans cock twitch beneath him and the younger arched his back and moaned at the feeling. 

"Ge.. want another kiss." 

Xiao Zhan grinned, "Greedy as always, huh?" 

"Shut up." Yibo quickly replied before taking Xiao Zhans face in his hands and kissing him with much desire. The older obviously kissed back and moved in sync with Yibo, relishing everything. 

Xiao Zhans hands grabbed Yibo’s ass cheeks while he continued to kiss the younger. They kept making out for quite a while, feeling absorbed into each other - completely forgetting about the world outside. 

Taking advantage of their position, Xiao Zhan stood up. Yibo squealed, and before he knew it he was clinging onto Xiao Zhan like a koala, breaking the kiss. 

"Zhan-ge..." 

Yibo didn't need to complete his sentence, Xiao Zhan knew by the tone of the voice what the younger wanted - in a blink of an eye, Yibo received an open mouth kiss. He wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhans neck, moaning at the way Xiao Zhan kept sucking his tongue. 

Yibo felt Xiao Zhan move. Yibo stopped kissing the older and put his head on Xiao Zhans shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being carried and being pampered with soft kisses by the older as he walked to Yibos bedroom. 

"Didi..."

"Hm?" Yibo softly asks, head still tucked in between Xiao Zhans neck and shoulder. 

"Missed you." 

Yibo's heart somehow starts to beat even faster, "I missed you too, gege." Yibo squeezed his arms around his neck a little tighter, "But my Zhan-ge is so busy and he can't even be seen or contacted for almost a month!" 

"We texted almost every single day." Xiao Zhan retorts. 

Yibo huffed, "Still not enough."

"Spoiled brat." Xiao Zhan quickly says as he presses the younger against his bedroom wall, meanwhile Yibo is hissing slightly at the sudden contact but forgets it after Xiao Zhan kisses him hard, moans in his mouth. 

The mouth to mouth is rougher this time, the lips and tongue of Xiao Zhan are greedier and much faster. Yibo barely keeps up, mind already too dazed and filled with one thing - person - only. _Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan - he is here_. 

The boy, with legs and arms still wrapped around the older, whimpers into the kiss and just takes everything obediently. 

"Ge.. _ah.._ please." Yibo pleads. 

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"Don't tease! You know what I want...." 

Xiao Zhan says no more and moves, and as gently as possible, drops Yibo onto the bed. 

The white decorated bed makes such a contrast between the hot pink of Yibos hoodie, Xiao Zhan stops for a moment to appreciate the boy underneath him, and how much of a vision he is. Yibo smirked a little, noticing Xiao Zhans stare. When the latter noticed Yibos amusement, he quickly kissed him to shut him up. 

The little moment was already erased from Yibos memory the moment he felt his favourite pair of lips against his own and before he knew it, Yibo was already mewling - craving for more. 

"Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge.."

"I know, be patient."

" _Ngh_ _,_ want it now." Yibo whines into Xiao Zhans mouth. However, Xiao Zhan ignores Yibos whining. "Young people these days and their impatience..." 

"Stay like this, on your back, yes baby. Spread your legs too. Good boy, arms up."

Xiao Zhan quickly drops his hands down to Yibo's basketball shorts and yanks them off, shortly after he throws them, recklessly, to the side. The older, without removing his lips from the younger, lifts up the pink hoodie so he can pinch Yibo’s sensitive nipples. Yibo is responsive as always, dropping soft sighs against Xiao Zhan.

Yibo could already feel his body overheating, temperature inside him rising. Xiao Zhan always makes him so overwhelmed in bed, this time was no different, and before Yibo knew it, he was moaning again because Xiao Zhans mouth was no longer against his lips but his nipple. Tongue against the hard bud while the other hand was playing with the other one. Pleasure took over the younger as he places his hand on Xiao Zhans hair, tucking at it lightly, ignoring his prior order to keep his hands up.

After giving fair attention to both of Yibo’s pecs, the older moves down to trail kisses down to the rest of Yibo’s body, leaving marks on the delicate skin beneath him. 

Xiao Zhan was kissing Yibos inner thigh and slowly took of Yibo's underwear off. The younger one was already hard enough but Xiao Zhan starts stroking him up and down anyway, rhythm too slow so Yibo whines at the speed, already demanding for more. 

Yibo gets an idea. He knows it's a bad one. He does it anyway. 

He disobediently turns around and arches his back, chest pressed into the bed - head turned to the side so he can take a look at Xiao Zhan. Yibo frowns, he thought he was going to get the older to somehow speed up the process but instead there is an amused Xiao Zhan behind him.

_Wang Yibo is cute_ , the older thinks to himself, _Still needs to be taught a lesson though_. 

Yibo actually pouts at his failed attempts. The older huffed a laugh. 

"Zhan-ge you still have your clothes on! Take them off! Fuck me, already-" The sound of an annoyed Yibo gets cut short after a hard slap is directed to his bottom, a gasp escapes his mouth. 

Xiao Zhans hand connects with much more force the second time, same for the third. Then by number fourth, the pressure has Yibo squirming. Yibo looks absolutely destroyed by the fifth, eyes already unfocused and hazy, he is flushed - cheeks and nose pink, sweat forming and pretty mouth open as he tries to catch his breath. 

Yibo in this state was a vision, Xiao Zhan stops to take a look and appreciate him and then notices the red marks forming on Yibos backside. 

Xiao Zhan is known for being a polite and milde man, however, when it comes to Wang Yibo he completely loses control. Perhaps it was his bratty behaviour, or his alluring smile - maybe the way his personality does a full one-eighty inside the bedroom walls, having the ability to go from a tease to a pliant baby under Xiao Zhans touch. Perhaps it was a combination of all things. Xiao Zhan didn't know why he wanted to ruin Wang Yibo as much as he did... he just did.

Xiao Zhan, who was still in dress pants, presses his already erect cock against Yibos bottom. He lightly rubs the naked reddening cheeks, before bending down and biting Yibo’s exposed neck. The one in the receiving end of the bite groans, from pain and pleasure. 

Yibo was getting more sullen and needy as time passed, small tears appeared in both of his eyes. Yibo turns his head a little and catches Xiao Zhans mouth. The kiss is messy and sloppy on Yibos part since the younger is too overwhelmed so Xiao Zhan bites Yibo’s lower lip as well. 

" _Ah, ngh_ _.. Mnn._. Fuck, take it off, take it off 's too hot." Yibo whines. Xiao Zhan removes his teeth from his lip. Confusion written on his face so Yibo tugs at his own hot pink hoodie and mumbles, "W-wanna take it off.." 

Xiao Zhan simply says, as he continues to rub his member against Yibo's backside, "No. You look too cute in that, baby."

Yibo whimpered, "But 's so hot I want- want to..." 

His eyes quickly shut again after he felt the sharp sting that Xiao Zhans hand left on him. Another hit. Another one. Another one. Another one. Yibo lets out a bunch of long, high-pitched cries.

"Behave." 

Yibo nods against the bed, too far gone to speak or turn his head. His actions earn him yet another slap, "Speak." 

"I-I will behave.. _hnng!_ " Yibo lets out before receiving yet another smack. He turns his head, side profile visible once again.

Hit after hit, Xiao Zhan shows no mercy. The noises the boy made when he was getting wrecked like this, his little cries, the euphoric expression on his face - Xiao Zhan loved seeing him like this, he loved wrecking Wang Yibo. 

Xiao Zhan is eager to get inside of him. So he gives a quick slap to one of Yibo’s ass cheeks before reaching out to the nightstand where the lube was. 

Yibo flinches at the cold feeling of the product against his hole. Then his breath hitches when he senses a finger moving around his rim, teasing him. He wants Xiao Zhan, he wants him so much.

_Inside! Please, please, please, please_. Yibo doesn't release this, he moans that out loud until he hears Xiao Zhans sulky voice say "You took your punishment so well... You deserve it, don't you?" 

"Yes, yes, yes..."

When Yibo finally feels a finger enter him, he keens. Xiao Zhan moves his finger in and out - slowly opening him up, after a few moments, when he feels like Yibo is ready for more, he slides two fingers in. It's not easy though, Yibo has always been tight but after all this time away from each other he is even more tighter than usual. 

Xiao Zhan drags two fingers at a faster pace, enjoying the loud sounds coming from the younger boy. His velvet walls slowly start to open up. A third finger makes it past Yibo's velvet walls. 

Three fingers press against him brutally now and all Yibo sees is stars. When Xiao Zhan finds Yibos spot, the boy jolts forward - groaning and yowling. Xiao Zhan smirks.

More pressure, more drive, more force is pressed against Yibos prostate and the boy is crying now, he blinks the tears prettily while they slide against his cheeks and water the bedsheets underneath him. Xiao Zhans fingers keep getting shoved inside of him with such power that he can already feel the pressure building inside of him. As he continues to get rammed into, he tries to warn the older man that he needs to stop before he comes but he can't, Yibo can't form a sentence right now, not when he feels another stab of fingers inside. It feels so good.

"I'm gonna- I'm-!" Yibo warns Xiao Zhan before he gets surprised at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside. The younger whines and clenches around nothing, missing the three digits that filled him to the brim and how nice they stoked and toyed with him. 

Yibo opens his mouth to complain before he hears, "Want you to come from my cock, sweetheart."

Yibo gets manhandled into a new position, face to face with Xiao Zhan now. Xiao Zhan positions Yibos legs, spreading them open for himself. As always, he takes his time to appreciate the beauty in front of him meanwhile a frustrated Wang Yibo moans, "Stop staring and fuck me already!" 

  
  


Xiao Zhan gives him a look. Yibo shuts his mouth. 

  
  


The sight of a belt unbuckling leaves Yibo’s almost drooling, thinking that he's finally getting what he wants, he closes his eyes and drops his head to the pillow in anticipation. Then when the sound of a zipper echoes through the room he feels a spark within him. 

When Yibo feels the tip of Xiao Zhans cock near his hole he almost cries out loud. The suspense is killing him, he has waited for this moment for too long.

When he finally, finally, senses the slick tip press against him - the most visceral moan escapes his plump mouth. Yibos own cock was already leaking with pre-come, liquid almost near his beautifully sculpted abdominals. 

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan groans at the feeling of Yibos walls pressed so tightly against him. He was hot and velour inside, it was delightful. He wanted nothing more than to brutally mount the boy and fuck his brains out but judging by the tears poking through Yibos closed phoenix eyes, he was not ready yet.

  
  


Xiao Zhan takes the head of his cock out of Yibos hole. 

Yibo opens his eyes and glares at him. 

Before Yibo could complain, three fingers went inside him easily. Xiao Zhan has his fingers inside of his boyfriend meanwhile the other hand one is stroking the youngers' cock. 

The one on the receiving end closes his eyes on pleasure, feeling overwhelmed. 

" _Hah... Ah... Hgn_ _!_ Fuck, Zhan-ge! Right there!" Yibo moans out loud after he feels the digits rubbing against his prostate while his sensitive cock keeps getting brushed up and down. 

"You look so gorgeous like this, baby." 

Yibo whines as he feels a twist inside, fingers twirl inside him - spreading him open while the other hand rubs on him fast. Xiao Zhans speed goes faster and faster. Yibo keeps crying, gasping and moaning. 

Xiao Zhan takes his time, opening Yibo up as best as he can.

"So good, baby. You're doing great." Another mewl leaves Yibos mouth after he gets the praise from his favorite person. Yibos back arches as he feels his prostate and cock get abused. He could feel the pressure inside him build up. He was going to come. 

Yibo almost feels the knot building inside him get loose as he feels a violent stab against his prostate, his eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth open - drooling with pleasure. 

Yibo thinks he is coming. He's _almost there_.

"I-I'm coming... Ge? Zhan-ge! No!" 

Xiao Zhan removes his hands from him and smirks. Yibo actually pouts at Xiao Zhan and, being as whipped as he is, drops down to Yibo and kisses him as a way of apology. However, Yibo doesn't kiss back and pinches Xiao Zhans arm instead - because that's just what brats like him do. 

"You didn't fuck me, you don't let me come either.. You're so mea-! _Ngnn_ _!_ " 

Yibo feels the head of Xiao Zhans cock enter him once again, but this time it makes him feel so much better - the drag itself is ten times more delicious for some reason and it makes his eyes roll to the back of his head, lost pleasure. 

After giving his boyfriend some time to adjust, Xiao Zhan drags more of himself inside of Yibo. 

Wang Yibo is tight. He has always been, however, this time is different. Maybe it's because Xiao Zhan hasn't seen or touched his boyfriend for so many weeks now or it's because Yibo hasn't touched himself in weeks now - and the last one is a dangerous thought, dangerous since it makes Xiao Zhan want to ruin the younger boy even more. 

"Gege... More, more."

Xiao Zhan is in love with Wang Yibo. He is also whipped. He will do anything a whiny, needy Yibo pleads for. Xiao Zhan pushes more of himself inside of Yibo. 

Xiao Zhan finally bottoms out, deep inside of the boy beneath him. The younger almost feels like he is being torn apart. He loves it.

Wang Yibo feels like he is in heaven, facial expression as ecstatic as ever, he can feel every hard inch inside of him - even the veins. The cock inside him was pulsing, Yibo tried his best not to clench around it but it's so tempting. God, he wants Xiao Zhan so much, it's ridiculous. 

Yibos heart is throbbing rhythmically, head is clouded, eyes hazy and glassy, lips parted. He blinks and a small tear falls down his face - Xiao Zhan kisses it away. 

"Ready, _baobao?_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zsww nation i have returned with more gifts

A small nod is all it takes. Yibo doesn’t even get the time to reply before he feels the most mouth-watering sensation, the slow drag both in and out of him. The brush of Xiao Zhans cock is slow at first but it causes the right amount of furore internally for Yibo, the pace is teasing and it feels so good that the younger one lets out a bunch of incoherent words along with a bunch of high pitched noises. 

For a while, Xiao Zhans pace was consistent but slow. He took his time, enjoying the feeling of having Yibos heat around him. 

When Yibo finally opened his eyes he realised that Xiao Zhan has been looking at him the whole time - his face flushed a bit more. Xiao Zhan kept thrusting gently though, while maintaining eye contact with Yibo, it felt _so intimate._ It felt like this moment was only meant for them two, like no one else in the world existed - the world right now only consisted of Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan, nobody else. The intense stare of the older man never breaks, his pacing becomes faster however, at that, Yibo moans while still looking directly into his lovers’ eyes. 

It's perfect, everything feels perfect, Yibo feels himself relaxing - like he is floating. Somehow Xiao Zhan managed to make the moment even more flawless when he grabs Yibo’s hands and interlocks them with his own. While still pushing in and out of Yibos hole, while he simultaneously holds Yibos hands, he kisses Yibo. 

They make out while Xiao Zhan fucks Yibo steadily. Yibo’s legs wrap around Xiao Zhans waist and he can feel the muscles of his back flexing as he pushes inside of him, _god,_ why did Xiao Zhan turn him on so much? Yibo sobs when he feels the tip of Xiao Zhans cock touch his spot. 

Yibo whines into the kiss again, it feels so good, however he breaks the contact between both of their lips to catch his breath. He takes the opportunity to free his hands from Xiao Zhans and snakes his arms around Xiao Zhans neck instead, Yibo is basically surrounded by his boyfriend and he loved everything about it - from the feeling of Xiao Zhans back muscles buckling against him, the feeling of his lovers’ neck and his dick, _fucking hell,_ his dick. 

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” Xiao Zhan asks, voice alluring and eyes passionately dark as he observes the boy beneath him. Before Yibo gets to answer, he feels a sudden thrust that reaches way too deep inside him, and he feels the same force once again and again and again, Yibos eyes shut and his grip around Xiao Zhan loosens up a bit as he feels the pleasure take over him. 

Yibo feels the delicious trail one more time, he doesn't even realise he does this but he turns his head and moans too loud, but he moans right next to Xiao Zhans ear. Xiao Zhan feels a spark inside him when Yibo’s needy voice resonates so close to him, his excited heart somehow beats faster too, his boyfriend's voice still echoing inside of his eardrums. Xiao Zhan groans. Yibo clenches around him in response. Xiao Zhan drives more aggressively into him. 

“ _Fuck, gege!_ Like that! Just like that, _ah!_ More, more, mo-” Yibo begs prettily like always, except this time he wails and whimpers right next to Xiao Zhans ear again. Xiao Zhan does exactly as he is begged, perhaps a little bit too hard but it's not like Yibo is complaining. 

Xiao Zhan pulls out and slams back into Yibo with such force that he has the bed creaking, a melody that is getting blocked from Xiao Zhan because along with the annoying noises of the bed came a much more pleasing sound from Yibo - who somehow becomes even louder than he was before, voice high and airy, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn’t the only person who lived in the building. 

The hand of Xiao Zhan makes its way to the back of Yibo’s leg and lifts it up for himself for better access, spreading Yibo out even further for himself. Yibo’s flexibility was definitely a turn on.

Xiao Zhan keeps fucking onto Yibo without a break. Yibo keeps crying without a break. 

The older kisses Yibo’s cheek and gets up on his knees, uses the opportunity to also take both of Yibo’s legs into his hands and lifts them up higher on his waist. Yibo suddenly feels a sudden pool of heat blooming inside him when he releases how godly Xiao Zhan looks towering over him like that. 

Yibo then gasps and closes his eyes at the feeling of this new position, getting familiar with the new waves of pleasure that Xiao Zhan keeps emitting onto him. 

Xiao Zhan keeps pressing in and out of Yibo. The younger boy arches his back, crying out at the way Xiao Zhan keeps ramming within, satisfaction and glee completely takes over Yibo right now as he gets impaled over and over again. When Xiao Zhans cockhead pierces through him and finds his prostate once again, slamming into him repeatedly, Yibo actually sobs. 

“You’re being too loud, puppy.” 

“D-don’t care.” 

Xiao Zhan laughs at that, drops down to give him a quick peck on the lips. After a few shared kisses and giggles against each others’ lips, Xiao Zhan stands straight once again - on his knees, while holding Yibos hips close he starts pumping inside of him once again. 

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know for how long he keeps going, he is too preoccupied with the vision that is Wang Yibo and the way he keeps squirming under his touch, clenching around his cock to even care. Yibo has never felt better, Xiao Zhans pace was now so consistent and focused on hitting his prostate this time around and, honestly, it has Yibo drooling. The pressure of Xiao Zhans cock and its impulse has Wang Yibo seeing stars, almost like he is in a trance too - dazed and light-headed. 

The pure euphoria and delirium is written all over his big, loud and excessive whines. As the trusts are more forceful, the louder Yibo’s moans are. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whimpers lustfully when he feels Xiao Zhan crashing and ramming into him somehow even faster. Wang Yibo feels so full, so filled up with Xiao Zhan - he is basically splitting him open at this point. It’s so filthy and hot. 

“So good, so good! Yes, right there! _Fucking hell,_ Xiao Zhan!” 

Yibo is soaring, he is floating, he is so loose and free due to the pleasure granted by his boyfriend. The ringing of his voice is so light yet so high. Wang Yibo’s facial expressions have never been so blissful. 

“ _Ah, ah, ah...Hnn!_ Gege!” 

“You’re gorgeous, baby. You feel so good too.” The older grunts. Yibo unconsciously manages to somehow clasp his walls even tighter around Xiao Zhan in response, causing Xiao Zhan to throw his head back at the feeling. 

The momentum Xiao Zhan gained from that made Yibo gasp as he felt a more dynamic stab press inside him. Every drive and jolt getting pushed inside Yibo makes him mewl and shake like a little kitten now. 

Yibo is completely compliant under Xiao Zhan now. Each one of the nudges he feels against his prostate has Yibos eyes stuffed with tears and whimpering incoherent words and curses. 

Before Yibo even has time to process what is happening, Xiao Zhan pulls out and manhandles him to another position. 

Yibo is currently on all fours, he feels a slight strain in his muscles but right now he could care less about his muscles, all he cares about is Xiao Zhan. Yibo is about to complain to his boyfriend about the lack of cock inside him, however he gets cut off by the feeling of the brush of Xiao Zhans dick pressing against him. 

With this new position Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan differently inside him and it's so good, so foreign - almost felt like they started fucking only now and _god,_ Yibo whines, he can almost feel him in depths of his stomach. 

An intense slap of skin is resonating around the room, Xiao Zhan is grabbing Yibos hips and pushing them back and forth on his cock - barging inside of Yibo powerfully. Press after press, brush after brush, impulse after impulse. Xiao Zhans pacing is ruthless now. 

Yibos arms give out, his head drops to the bed. The younger is glad that his boyfriend is holding his hips because he is pretty sure that his whole body would’ve fallen otherwise. His legs are wobbly and he is shaking.

Wang Yibo only now realises that he is still wearing his hot pink sweater. He wants to take it off but- but he _can’t,_ Xiao Zhan said he couldn’t take it off. Heavy breaths leave Yibos mouth as he feels his prostate get abused over and over again. 

“ _Ah, mnn! Gege!_ ” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Xiao Zhan has the audacity to ask as he lunges forward, impaling Yibo for the nth time. 

“ _Hgnnn, oh…_ Don’t stop, _ah!_ S-so good, gege.” 

“Feel that good, baby?” Xiao Zhans grinds slowly now, teasing Yibo. A smirk leaves Xiao Zhan as he realises that Yibo is way too far gone to reply to him properly. “Words, puppy.” 

Wang Yibo sobs in intoxication from the pleasure but turns his head around to make eye contact with Xiao Zhan, a little tear is falling down his face while he does so, his gaze is glassy and unfocused. Xiao Zhan recognizes that look, it's the look Yibo gives him when he wants to say _Yes I can hear you but I’m too far gone to reply._

“Speak, puppy. You can do it.” Xiao Zhan stops thrusting.

Yibo blinks his eyes a few times, he gulps and lets out a very light, “Feels good.” 

“Good job, baby.” Xiao Zhan drops down to him and kisses his tear stained cheeks, he also takes the opportunity to kiss him onto the lips - the younger kisses so softly that it has Xiao Zhan groaning. 

While they kiss Xiao Zhan moves a little bit to get closer to Yibo and it causes his dick to move inside of Yibo, the latter whimpers into the kiss. 

Yibo breaks the kiss first and goes back to his position, pliant and ready to take Xiao Zhans cock once again. He pushes his ass back, fucking himself in Xiao Zhans cock and moans a little at the feeling. Yibo has his back turned against his lover but he still hears the small chuckle that leaves Xiao Zhans mouth - his heart beats a little faster. 

“I want you to ride me. Can you do that for me, puppy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHSKSHSJ tell me what you think pls


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello zsww nation i am here with yet another set of gifts!!!

Xiao Zhan repeats the question once again, Yibo remains in a daze - his mind is too cloudy to process what is being said to him now. He doesn’t even know why he suddenly feels like this - a few moments ago he was fine but now he can barely focus on anything. His head is goo right now and all he wants at the moment is the delicious feeling and drag inside of him. He turns his head once again, blinks up at Xiao Zhan, hoping the older gets the message to repeat what he said for the third time. 

Thankfully, Xiao Zhan notices Yibos fucked out state. “Ride me, sweetheart.” 

Yibo squirms a little, but moans in approval, Xiao Zhan feels it on his cock. Xiao Zhan, before moving Yibo to his lap, appreciates the view of Yibo bent over like this for a while. Yibo’s butt, that Xiao Zhan previously spanked, has marks and bruises forming and they are currently transitioning from the intense red colors to the more purplish and blue hues. 

Xiao Zhan rubs his asscheeks, and somehow gets the mental image of Yibo sporting the imprint of his own hands proudly. _Fuck._ He thrusts into Yibo. 

Yibo whines out loud, confused - but he enjoys it either way, as he feels Xiao Zhans hips buck against him over and over again. The hands of Xiao Zhan are both on Yibos waist pushing him back and forth too. 

As Xiao Zhan continues his assault, removing one hand from his waist, he slaps Yibos ass again. Yibo sobs into the pillows from pain and pleasure. “So good for me. I could fuck you all day, baby.” 

A certain thrill is awakened within Yibo, electrifying and inflaming. Just the thought alone causes Yibo to arch his back even further. He keens loudly at the idea of Xiao Zhan fucking him for so long. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Xiao Zhan gets a whine in response. “Look at yourself. Fuck.” The older grunts as he keeps piercing through Yibos velvety walls while simultaneously causing the marks he left previously to redden once again. Hitting both Yibos prostate and his ass.

The younger could sense his orgasm approaching, the familiar fever and warmth forming and making him wail as he feels another heatwave inside him, especially when Xiao Zhan hits him dead on the prostate. 

“Gege! I-I’m so close… Please! _Hmn...”_ A sensitive Yibo keeps sobbing loud. 

Xiao Zhan stops thrusting at that. He positions them once again, Xiao Zhan beneath Yibo as the younger straddles his lap. Yibo blinks rapidly, taking in everything - processing. His breath was getting shaky and he looked like he needed a break. The older man lets him take his time, obviously.

Yibo’s fog filled mind slowly comes to its senses, body finally forgetting about his lost orgasm while his breathing becomes more even. He doves down to a smiling Xiao Zhan, who gladly accepts the sweet kisses the younger boy gives. They stay like that for a while, tongues moving against each other on a calm pace. 

“You’re mean, you know?” Yibo says against his lips. He stands once again, knees still on the side of Xiao Zhans hips. His voice is so much higher than usual, his eyes are blown, hair messy, flushed pink cheeks with a pretty hoodie with the same tint - Xiao Zhan admires him from below, he looks so beautiful and alluring. Gorgeous. Wang Yibo is such a view, his boyfriend never forgets to appreciate it. 

The wandering hands that caress the youngsters' tights are doing so with a purpose, the behaviour - the slow brushes against the boys’ milky skin, is full of passion and affection. 

“How many times did you stop me from getting off?” A pouty Yibo asks. Xiao Zhan grins at the younger. He grips Yibo’s small waist, tightly and firmly. “Hm, don’t know. Do you want to start again? Let me start counting now, sweetheart.”

Yibo’s phoenix eyes widen, he swears he has a whole sentence formed in his brain - about how much he needed to come and how much he missed Xiao Zhan like this, that the older couldn’t do this to him, he’d been a good boy so far too (barely missbehaved compared to the other times)! But as an instinct all that escapes his mouth is sullen and sulky, dragged out as well, “No!” 

“And why is that?” The older asks.

Xiao Zhan is teasing him, the older man wants him to get cranky like this. He always wants to see Yibo expressive like this. A lot of people aren’t aware of this, too occupied with Yibos cold behaviour on the outside, they don’t even notice how much of a brat he is. How loud he is, how playful he is. Wang Yibo isn’t stoic at all.

One of Xiao Zhans hands grabs his own cock and positions himself next to Yibos entrance, the younger notices so he decides to slide down - causing the older one to groan low. Yibo, who tries his best to be as coherent as possible despite his fucked out state, crosses his arms and snaps back to the older, “Because I wanna come, duh? What kind of quest- _Hgnn!_ ” 

With a quick thrust upwards Xiao Zhan shuts Yibos mouth up. “Are you going to let me do all the work? Are you out of practice, little one?” Xiao Zhan bites even further, riling up the younger. 

Yibo moans and blinks, fine, if that's how Xiao Zhan wants to play then Yibo will just have to show him. Yibo places his hands on Xiao Zhans shoulder blades, he lazily smirks a little and starts to bounce up and down. 

“Try not come too fast, old man.” Yibo slurs out as he keeps grinding on the elders cock fast.

Xiao Zhan is too preoccupied with the feeling of Yibo sliding back and forth onto him but he still manages to grab Yibos ass cheeks, giving him a quick slap on one of them, “Just like that, baby.” Both of them moan together when Yibo finds his own prostate. 

The more times Xiao Zhans cock comes both in and out of Yibo, the more he feels an orgasm approaching - skin and body burning up. 

“Ah, ah, _fuck.._ ” The younger keeps shouting shamelessly as he bounces, a pace that seems to be too fast for his body to handle but he ignores the strain in his muscles and continues either way. Yibo carries on, leaps on Xiao Zhans cock again and again. Desire and pure want are the only reason why Yibo keeps hopping. His back arches from the rapture and ecstasy.

“Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan… Ge, fuck! _Gege!_ ” Yibo flutters his eyelashes and tears fall down his face again. His tongue is lolling out as he whimpers.

When Xiao Zhan starts meeting Yibo with thrusts of his own, Yibos arms give out from the bliss. Yibos head is on Xiao Zhans chest now, “Giving up already?” Yibo, who is actually more flushed than his own ridiculously pink sweater, who is also covered in sweat - blinks and sits up once again. He is competitive, even like this. “Never.” 

He settles down on the older man's dick, feeling stuffed and torn apart once more. He moans a little but he doesn’t move, not until his breathing is back to normal again. The way he moves this time is a bit slower but he takes the opportunity to grind his ass way deeper this time, they both groan at that. 

Yibo continues to build up his pace one more time, but this time he tries his best to reach as deep down Xiao Zhans cock as possible. Xiao Zhan curses. Yibo reaches the bump inside of himself and he screams out loud. 

“Can you go faster, puppy? Dance for me.” Xiao Zhan asks, breathless. 

Wang Yibo tries his best not to come on the spot at Xiao Zhans’ request. Yibo wants to verbally reply but all he does is nod, he ignores the ache on his tights, and goes for the faster rhythm he had going on earlier. When he finally does it, Xiao Zhan groans lightly and smacks Yibos ass again. “Fuck. That’s it, sweetheart. Keep going.” 

“ _Gege!_ _Fuck, fuck._ ” Yibo is sobbing as he pops and drops down on Xiao Zhans dick. Before thinking his movements through, Yibo starts to slow down his pace - grinding his ass sensually on Xiao Zhan (and Yibo makes sure to maintain eye contact as he does this) and starts taking off his sweater. 

Xiao Zhan curses as Yibo keeps grinding while taking off the item of clothing. Yibo throws the pink sweater somewhere, without a care. Before the older man knew it, Yibos milky skin was on full exposure and he could see the marks he left on his hips and around his nipples too. Shit. Xiao Zhan starts thrusting upwards and Yibo whimpers at the feeling. 

Both of them fuck onto each other like their lives depended on it. 

“Feels so good, gege. Yes, yes, _hnng!_ _Right there!_ ” Yibos lips quiver when he feels his prostate get bumped into so many times. His mouth is wide open as he keeps whining lustfully. 

Yibo and Xiao Zhan find the perfect synergy as they grind and thrust into each other. Xiao Zhan feels his own head throwing itself back when Yibo keeps engulfing him so tightly and clawing at his chest. 

The younger continues to bounce on his cock, powerfully this time, Xiao Zhans’ moans are roaring through the room but he is not alone because Yibos desperate whines are almost as intense, if not even more intense. Yibo keeps peeling and scaling up and down strongly.

He tries to keep the same amount of energy but he feels himself getting more and more tired as he keeps going. He senses that his tights and muscles are about to burn up and give up at any time now - straining at every movement he makes. He wants to verbalize this as eloquently as possible, he doesn’t want Xiao Zhan to misunderstand, but all that comes out is a whiny cry, “Hurts, hurts, hurts… Ah, can’t!” 

“Baobao? Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks, concerned, he places his hands on Yibos’ hips. The older man forcefully stops him from bouncing. “Color?” 

“Y-yellow. _Hnng,_ gege, it _hurts._ ”

“What hurts, sweetheart?” Xiao Zhan asks as he wipes Yibos tear stained cheeks. He takes Yibo into his arms and hugs him, trying to ease Yibo into calming down a bit. The younger shudders when he finally rests his thighs, body finally dropping down on top of Xiao Zhan. 

Yibo curls up into Xiao Zhans embrace, a little bit embarrassed, he whispers “Legs.” 

The younger expects the older one to laugh at him or to tease him, but instead he just feels the soft hands of Xiao Zhan stroking his legs. Xiao Zhan kisses his cheek then. Yibo blinks, feeling shy all of the sudden - which is stupid, Yibo thinks, because he was literally riding this man a few seconds ago. 

“You should’ve just asked to switch back.” Xiao Zhan says carefully, and kisses Yibo’s cheek again. 

“But you-” Yibos hoarse voice tries to refute but he gets cut short by a sigh, “Sweetheart, I understand if you get tired. It’s normal.” 

“I’m sorry… I just- I just- I missed you.” Yibo says, voice light and barely audible, face hidden in the space between Xiao Zhans shoulder and neck. Xiao Zhan smiles, “I missed you too, baby.” 

When Yibo finally calms down and feels less timid, he no longer hides his face, the older uses the opportunity to kiss the younger. They kiss like that for a while. 

“Gege… Fuck me? Please?” Yibo asks delicately. Xiao Zhan smiles, “Anything for you, sweetheart.” 

And so he does. 

And this time he actually lets the younger orgasm. Shortly after, Xiao Zhan spills inside of Yibo too. Yibo is very sensitive afterwards, cuddly and clingy, making grabby hands and whining as soon as Xiao Zhan leaves to search for something to clean them and for something to apply on Yibos butt. 

When Xiao Zhan comes back, he first offers the younger one a glass of water, then applies some cream on the youngers’ ass cheeks. Afterwards, he takes Yibo to the bath he prepared.

They talk things out in the thub - about how they should communicate better (Yibo may or may not have cried when they spoke about the elephant in the room, because of how much he missed Xiao Zhan while he was working on his project), both apologized to each other for not speaking up about this right in the beginning when Xiao Zhan arrived, about how they should find a safeword for Yibo too.

They spoke and spoke. It was good and healthy for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i kinda forgot about this bc i was too busy with another zsww WIP i have lmao..... but i cant believe its already the end of this one waaa
> 
> also congrats to captain dd for the sdc3 win and happy (late) bday gg!!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think??? this is my first time posting something i wrote so im kinda nervous???


End file.
